Going to the Dogs/Transcript
(Opening Theme) Barbie: Taffy is so excited about this year's Surf and Sport Dog show! Ken: Totally! Hudson is super focused too. (Hudson gives Taffy a boquett and Taffy chews on some flowers) Teresa: Oh! Wait for us! Bananas is super excited to be at the big dog show. --holds Bananas, showing him to Ken and Barbie-- Show 'em how it's done, Bananas! Ken: But he's a sock-mon-- Barbie: (put her hand over his mouth): Best of luck, Teresa! Raquelle: Move your mutts and make wave for Brunhilde Ursula von Schnovel. You're ups-grading doggy diva. We got this in the-- (Brunhilde chews on her purse) Raquelle: Ah! --pulls it back-- Brunhilde, no! That's an expensive designer purse! --pulling it back until it broke-- Barbie: Ahh, it is an expensive designer-- chew toy. (Brunhilde growls, keeping on chewing on Raquelle's purse) Announcer: First event, flying disc catch. --Blissa holds the first picture of a generic flying disc, Brunhilde barks behind her, causing her to jump up in fright while Brunhilde snickers-- (Transition to Taffy, Hudson, Brunhilde, and bananas with their discs and the announcer blows his whistle) (Taffy jiggles her flying discs with her mouth, Brunhilde throws hers into the air and then kick them away, Raquelle applauds her, but then Brunhilde's discs flew into her as she dizzily faints. Taffy walks up to Hudson as she watches him throw his flying discs until they landed on his head.) Teresa: --sees Bananas lying with his disc on the sand-- Bananas, silly monkey. --picks him up-- This is no time for a nap. --cuddles him-- Announcer: The surf event is about to begin. --Frightened Blissa holds the second picture of a dog surfing, Brunhilde barks behind her again, causing her to jump up in fright while Brunhilde snickers the second time-- Barbie: --impressed by Taffy's surfing skills-- Whoo-hoo, Taff! Way to go. (Hudson surfs up to Taffy, offering her a dog gift with his paw) Ken: --raising her voice to warn Hudson-- No, Hudson. Focus on the swell. --thinking-- So, the sun is pretty hot. --started to stress-- But you might be thristy, or even worse, melting! Teresa: Focus, Bananas. Be the board. Be the board. Raquelle: HIt the waves, Brunhilde. We're losing time. --Brunhilde ignores her-- (groans in frustration) I forgot you only speak German. Weiner Schnitzel. --Brunhilde teases by pretending. Raquelle tries speaking another German sentence but Brunhilde pretends again.-- Schlond Poofa! --Brunhilde pretended the third time-- AAARRGGGH! Brunhilde (on couch): I understand everything she says, but it's so much fun pretending that I don't. Announcer: Please make your wave at the sandcastle event. --Fierce Blissa holds the third picture of a sandcastle, Brunhilde snickers behind her and Blissa roars at her, causing Brunhilde to be scared and run away while Blissa imitates snickering) (Taffy makes a sand house, Hudson makes a sand dog of Taffy, Brunhilde makes a sand statue of Raquelle, cause she had just thrown sand all over her. The statue blinked and angrily shakes the sand off) Teresa: (who was amazed by Bananas's sandcastle) Awesome job, Bananas. Your castles, walk in closets, and jacuzzi are totally amaze! Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen that wraps up the competition. Congratulations on placing third. Ken: Good job, boy. --rubbing Hudson's left ear-- Barbie: I'm so proud of you Taffy! --cuddling her-- Announcer: Congratulations to Malibu's Surf and Sport Dog Show, new challedge-- Raquelle: (snatches the 1st place ribbon) I like to thank myself for this honour. Since behind every champion is great moi. (the announcer takes the ribbon of Raquelle's hands) Whaaat? Teresa: I like to thank my nanna who gave me bananas. --kisses Bananas-- Uh, and gravity who made him a champ and pizza just because it's so tasty. Raquelle: I should have gone with the weenier dog. --picks up Blissa-- But better yet, a cat. (Brunhilde growls and Blissa hisses, starting to crawl on Raquelle's head and Brunhilde starts barking at her.) Raquelle: Get off of me! (Brunhilde barks and Blissa meows while Raquelle runs into the sunset of the beach) Weiner Schnitzel! WEINER SCHNITZEL! Transcript Guide